<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dearest Apologies by surferrosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073842">My Dearest Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surferrosa/pseuds/surferrosa'>surferrosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Out Of Character, John is oblivious, M/M, Or Is he?, Out of Character, Seriously why is Hal talking like this, Unrequited Love, dirk is blissfully unaware, hal is just in pain, no im not self projecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surferrosa/pseuds/surferrosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is not you at fault, but my own head, painting the false narrative that yes indeed you are speaking of me. When we both know who you are speaking of.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(implied) John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/John Egbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dearest Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so out of character, I am so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="dave"><br/>
<b>Why must the best things in life always manage to be the very things I am unable to hold. To cater for, and to bring to happiness. I am merely a reflection of one already existing, and yet, I desire my own wants and my own needs differ from that I am mirroring. Can I truly gain your love, when I can’t gain love towards my own? When I cannot be the one you oh so desire, but instead you seem to yearn for my mirror image. Am I truly not enough? Or am I truly not the one you were describing when you rambled on and on about who you loved. I know you’re not dense, my love, and yet, you torment me with your love stricken murmurs for a man who is nearly identical to myself; all whilst forcing me to wonder: ‘Am I the one you are speaking about?’ You are nothing but an innocent lamb, and yet my thoughts tell me that you are the reason why I feel this way. It is not you at fault, but my own head, painting the false narrative that yes indeed you are speaking of me. When we both know who you are speaking of.</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave"></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="dave"></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="dave"> ... </span></b>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave"></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="dave"></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="dave"> My dearest apologies, darling. I just simply cannot handle the idea of you being with another.</span></b> 
</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave"></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>